


Harry's Perfect Little Snake

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry informs his overly protective godfathers that he wants to date the infamous Draco Malfoy. Of course, they end up interrogating the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Perfect Little Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what. Yeah, tumblr prompt. Again. I should probably make these a series.

"You want to what?" Sirius asked his godson, grey eyes narrowing.

"Sirius," he began addressing his guardian, "I know you don't like him, but- please. Just. Don't freak out."

Remus spoke up, "Harry, you know we don't care. Granted, we might wish it wasn't a Malfoy; you know we don't trust them, but... if he comes over for Christmas break and we like him then, then fine." he sighed. Harry's face lit up.

"Thank you, Remus!" he cried, hugging his other godfather before racing up the stairs to owl Draco.

_Draco,_

_I have talked to Remus and Sirius; they okay'd it- as long as you come to visit for the winter holidays. Don't glare at the parchment, they're okay! And the place is great! Sirius' house is huge- even if it's not a manor. Kreacher's not so bad anymore- Remus and I scolded Sirius anytime he was rude to Kreacher. Though, Sirius' mum is_ dreadful _, but maybe having you around will please her. And maybe you can get her off the wall- Sirius said she had to give permission to be removed._

_I'm also not going to tell you to behave, because you're most fun when you're not in full-blown heir mode. There's talk that something's gonna be going on later on here- something with Dumbledore. I've been sneaking around, but I can't figure out what. Perhaps if I look through the letters in the Drawing Room. Or if I can get Sirius drunk; he's a lightweight. Don't tell him I said that- he doesn't know it and him being drunk when Remus isn't around is one of my favorite things to exploit. (Yes, Harry can be a slimy snake, shocking, right?)_

_Anyway, how's New York? And no, I don't want any gifts before you ask. And also before you ask anyway- a tee-shirt will work well. You're gonna get me one anyway, I know you. But please, make it cheap._

_x_

_Harry_

He rolled the parchment up and tied it shut, not having any seals or envelopes. He walked over to Hedwig. "Take this to Draco, okay? And take it easy, he's still in New York." he felt bad for sending her the whole way there, but she cuffed him with her wing when he suggested just sending his patronus to talk to Draco.

His reply was short, and made Harry roll his eyes.

_Harry,_

_My little Snake knows me so well. I'm so proud of you, look at that. Taking advantage of his drunken godfather. Amazing. And visiting sounds lovely. Mother's approved the visit for the winter hols._

_See you after the summer's over._

_x_

_Draco._

~*~

"So. Draco." Sirius said once the pale blonde boy got to Harry's house. "What do you see in my godson?" he asked, searching his face.

"Harry's brilliant, really..." he began, "He's a Slytherin, and a damned good one- don't look like that, it just means he's got a brain and knows how to get what he wants. But he's also stupidly loyal, but it's nice- he'll never give someone up, and it's great. He's funny and just ever so slightly awkward and it's cute. He's talented and reasonably modest. Plus he's attractive so that's a bonus."

Draco was always aware his boyfriend lived with a werewolf and was comfortable with it, because Professor Lupin was cool. But now he was uncomfortable, because the wolf he became once a month was hinted on his face, and he could've sworn the man was  _growling_.

"Yes, and Harry's already told us what he sees in you." Sirius grinned slightly. "He's smitten. Now then, what are your intentions?"

"To date Harry and be as good to him as I can be." 

The Q&A went on for another quarter hour, until finally Sirius gave his stamp of approval, and Remus stopped growling.

"You seem like you're being honest."

Draco swallowed. "Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"C-can I be honest? I don't feel like I'm good enough for Harry." he sighed. "My parents were Death Eaters and supported You-Know-Who, and..." he trailed off, hanging his head.

"Draco," Sirius said softly, "Look at me." he complied hesitantly. "The world isn't split in good people and bad. There's a fine line, true, but everyone has good and bad inside them, in their hearts. It's the part that we act upon that defines us, you know."

"Besides, you'd never go bad. I wouldn't let you." Draco whirled around to see Harry standing there, a soft smile on his face. He walked across the room with a warm look in his eyes, and he bent over and swiftly pecked his cheek, before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"You're my perfect little snake, you know, Draco."

He grinned and nodded.

Suddenly, Harry turned to look at Professor Lupin.

"Thanks for not scaring this one off, Remus. Means a lot."

"If you don't keep the PDA to a minimum, I'll reconsider it." The house was filled with Harry's cocky laugh as he turned Draco's head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

They both ignored the growl when Draco tangled his hands in Harry's hair.


End file.
